As it fades
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Wie Narzissa sich zum ersten Mal den sprechenden Hut aufsetzte und was es für sie bedeutet


_Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charas gehören immer noch der Rowling. Schade. Mein Textchen da unten gehört einmal mehr VNV Nation und stammt aus dem Song: „Chrome"._

..::~::..

As it fades

..::~::..

_If I could change your mind,  
I wouldn't save you from the path you wander.  
In desperation dreams, any soul can set you free.  
And I still hear you scream,  
in every breath, in every single motion.  
Burning innocence, the fire to set you free._

..::~::..

Narzissa war für ihre elf Jahre unwahrscheinlich groß und darauf war sie stolz. Niemand konnte sie übersehen, ein Grundsatz, den ihr ihre Mutter eingetrichtert hatte. Doch die Größe half gar nichts, jetzt gerade wünschte sie sich, ganz klein zu sein. Professor McGonagalls strenger Blick schweifte über die Schar der angehenden Erstklässler und vermittelte nicht gerade Wohlwollen. Narzissa hatte sich eng an das Geländer gekauert und hoffte, dass man sie nicht als Erste heraus pickte.

Die Lehrerin hatte von einem Auswahlverfahren gesprochen. Hoffentlich war das nicht so schwierig. Ihre Schwester Andromeda hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass es ganz einfach sei, aber wer glaubte schon einer älteren Schwester, die einem ständig an den Haaren zog oder einem Verbot, mit ihren Spielsachen zu spielen?

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen neben ihr schien das ähnlich zu sehen, ihre großen Augen waren starr vor Angst und als Narzissa sie schließlich ansprach, zuckte sie regelrecht zusammen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." erklärte sie dem Mädchen so selbstsicher, wie nur möglich. „Meine Schwester sagt, es sei nicht schlimm."

„Ich w-weiß nicht...", stammelte die Angesprochene. „Ich glaube ich habe nicht genug gelernt. Wenn sie uns nun einen Test schreiben lassen? Meine Mama würde mir den Hintern versohlen, wenn ich durchfalle."

„Bestimmt nicht", erklärte Narzissa kategorisch. „Es ist sicherlich ganz einfach. Es dient ja auch nur dazu, herauszufinden, in welches Haus man gehört, sonst nichts."

Jetzt, wo sie dem Mädchen ein wenig Selbstvertrauen zusprach, fühlte sie sich sogar besser. Ihr eigenes Selbstvertrauen stieg.

„Schau, wir gehen einfach zusammen hinein und ich werde dir die Daumen drücken und du mir, in Ordnung?"

Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren und den großen Augen nickte sogleich und versuchte sich tatsächlich zur Abwechslung mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Narzissa nun neugierig.

„Celeste Archer", erwiderte die Kleinere. „Und du?"

„Narzissa Black. Du bist doch sicher Reinblüterin, oder?" Für Narzissa war das Selbstverständlich. Alle Menschen um sie herum waren reinblütig und man hatte ihr eingetrichtert, dass Muggelgeborene furchtbare Menschen waren. Und weil Celeste nicht den Eindruck eines furchtbaren Menschen auf sie machte, war es für sie auch vollkommen klar, dass Celeste eine Reinblüterin war.

Die Antwort erschrak sie umso mehr.

„Nein", sagte Celeste traurig. „Meine Mutter ist eine Hexe, aber mein Vater ist ein Muggel."

„Mh", machte Narzissa.

Ja, was nun? Celeste war doch nicht so furchtbar, wie man ihr immer erzählt hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr schaurige Geschichten von Schlammblütern erzählt, sie stanken, sie logen, sie waren einfach schlechte Menschen. Und sie besudelten die Reinblüter mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Aber das fand Narzissa ganz und gar nicht. Immerhin hatte sie ja Celeste angesprochen und nicht umgekehrt. Und sie fand auch nicht, dass Celeste stank. Im Gegenteil. Ihr Haar duftete nach Bananenshampoo.

„Das macht doch nichts", sagte sie schließlich und sie meinte es auch so.

Celestes Miene hellte sich auf. „Das freut mich wirklich, weil...", sie senkte die Stimme und Narzissa musste sich zu ihr hinüber beugen, um den Rest zu verstehen, „manche mögen das nicht. Dabei kann ich doch gar nichts dafür, dass mein Vater kein Zauberer war."

Narzissa nickte sofort. Damit hatte das Mädchen nämlich absolut Recht. Narzissa ging zwar davon aus, dass ihr Vater ein Reinblüter war, aber wer wollte ihr das Beweisen? Immerhin kannte sie ihren Vater nicht. Zumindest nicht wirklich, er war schon lange gestorben, kurz nach der Geburt ihrer jüngsten Schwester.

Ein blonder Junge drängelte sich an den zwei Mädchen vorbei, gefolgt von ein paar Jungs, die eindeutig eher Bären als Kinder waren. Einer davon schubste Celeste ziemlich unsanft aus dem Weg, sodass Narzissas neugewonnene Freundin stolperte und sich an ihr festhalten musste, damit sie nicht stürzte.

„Hey!", rief Narzissa den Rowdies zu.

Vor Jungs hatte sie sich noch nie gefürchtet. Sie beherrschte schon einige Zaubersprüche und sie scheute sich auch nicht davor, sie zu nutzen.

Der Blonde sah sich nach ihr um, lachte jedoch nur und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die wartende Menge. Offenbar konnte er seine Prüfung gar nicht erwarten.

„Idiot", zischte Celeste hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Narzissa pflichtete ihr im Stillen bei, auch wenn die Mutter ihr verboten hatte, solche Sachen zu sagen.

Vor ihnen wurden nun endlich die Türe zur großen Halle geöffnet und von ihrem Punkt an der Treppe, konnte Narzissa schon einige Kerzen und Banner drinnen erkennen. Neben Celeste schritt sie langsam in die Halle und sah sich staunend um. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass Andromeda gelogen hatte, doch offenbar war die Decke wirklich verzaubert und zeigte nun eine sternenklare Nacht, so wie der Himmel draußen. Überall spendeten freischwebende Kerzen wunderbares Licht und dann standen da noch die Haustische. Aberhunderte Augenpaare hatten sich ihnen nun zugewandt und Narzissa sah einige ihr bekannte Gesichter, natürlich am Haustisch der Slytherins, einige der Mädchen und Jungen dort kamen mit ihren Eltern oftmals in den Salon der Mutter. Und natürlich saß auch ihre Schwester in den Reihen der Slytherins. Sie winkte zu ihr hinüber und Narzissa erwiderte die Geste freudestrahlend. Hinter ihr sah Narzissa das Banner, die silberne Schlange auf grünem Grund.

Schließlich hielten die Kinder vor ihr an und Narzissa musste sich nun doch auf Zehenspitzen stellen, um etwas zu sehen, denn einige große Jungs standen im Weg.

Sie konnte einen Blick auf einen Hocker erhaschen. Auf diesem Hocker lag ein schmuddeliger alter Hut.

„Ein Hut", flüsterte sie Celeste zu, doch verstummte, als plötzlich Professor McGonagall ihre Stimme erneut erhob.

„Der sprechende Hut wird euch in eure Häuser einteilen. Ich werde jeden von euch einzeln aufrufen und der Hut wird sein Urteil verkünden."

Was für ein seltsamer Test, dachte Narzissa bei sich. Obwohl natürlich alles in Hogwarts mehr oder minder seltsam war.

Celeste nahm ängstlich ihre Hand und Narzissa drückte sie. Natürlich, Celeste musste vermutlich als eine der Ersten auf diesem unbequemen Hocker Platz nehmen, denn immerhin hieß sie Archer mit Nachnamen.

Und in der Tat rief Professor McGonagall als Erstes: „Archer, Celeste."

Narzissa gab der neugewonnenen Freundin einen kleinen Schubs, keinen richtigen natürlich, und Celeste taumelte ängstlich nach vorne und kletterte auf den Hocker.

Eine breiter Schlitz erschien über der Krempe und der Hut sprach schließlich mit klarer, lauter Stimme nur ein Wort: „Slytherin!"

Am Tisch der Slytherins wurde eifrig applaudiert, während vom Gryffindor Tisch sogar einige Pfiffe zu hören waren. Celeste jedenfalls schien froh zu sein, dass sie den Hut ablegen konnte, denn sie drückte ihn hastig Professor Mc Gonagall in die Hand und huschte hinüber zu ihren neuen Mitschülern.

Nach Celeste folgten Avery, Aydan, Bell und schließlich auch Black. Narzissa atmete tief durch und stieg auf das Podest. Ein Glück, dass in dieser Menschenmenge zwei Mädchen saßen, die ihr die Daumen drückten.

Professor McGonagall sah nicht unfreundlich aus, als sie ihr den schmutzigen, schweren Hut auf das blonde Haar setzte. Und sofort hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Hastig sah sie sich um, doch die Stimme lachte nun.

„Doch nicht draußen, Dummchen. Hier drin. Obwohl du gar nicht so dumm bist, denn du hinterfragst die Dinge, ohne dass man dich mit der Nase darauf stoßen muss. Keiner hat sich das bisher gefragt, weißt du?

„Oh...", dachte Narzissa. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich", bestätigte der Hut. „Ich sehe noch eine ganze Menge mehr. Ehrgeiz. Macht. Eine gewisse Intelligenz kannst du auch nicht abstreiten. Und Familienbande. Doch auch Mut und Herzlichkeit. Die Zeit wird zeigen, in welcher Mischung sie bei dir zum Tragen kommen. Doch für den Augenblick, und meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach, für immer, ist es: Slytherin!"

Die letzten Worte hatte der Hut laut gesprochen und Narzissa zog ihn ziemlich erleichtert vom Kopf und reichte ihn an Bones, Wendy weiter, die schließlich zu einer Hufflepuff gemacht wurde.

Celeste hatte ihr einen Platz freigehalten und strahlte über beide Ohren, ebenso wie ihre Schwester Andromeda, die sie, entgegen ihrer kühlen Art dennoch in den Arm nahm.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du auch hier bist", vertraute Celeste ihr leise an. „Ich kenne hier niemanden, außer dir seitdem wir in der Halle waren und ich fände es furchtbar, wenn ich ganz ohne eine Freundin hierbleiben müsste."

„Malfoy, Lucius", rief McGonagall nun auf.

Narzissa reckte den Hals und erkannte den blonden Rowdie von vorhin aus der Halle. Hoffentlich kam der nicht zu ihnen.

Der blonde Junge lächelte, als er den Hut aufzog. Jedoch blieb der Hut dennoch eine Weile still, auch wenn Narzissa jetzt wusste, dass der Hut mit einem sprach. Doch schließlich sagte er klar und deutlich: „Slytherin."

Narzissa applaudierte trotzdem mit den anderen, immerhin gehörte sich das nun so für eine echte Slytherin und weil der Hut das entschieden hatte, oder aber weil sie es in ihrem Herzen immer gewesen war, tat sie es.

..::~::..

_Ende_


End file.
